Address in the Stars
by sora-fangirl0318
Summary: After Andy's death, what could Prue possibly have left to live for?


Address in the Stars

A Charmed Fanfiction

**(A/N: Just a short little fic about Prue after Andy's death. PLEASE PLEASE review! Enjoy!) I don't own Charmed or Address in the Stars by Caitlin and Will.**

_Loneliness. _

How could a dictionary ever define that horrible, awful word?

"_Loneliness is __an __emotional__ state in which a __person__ experiences a powerful feeling of __emptiness__ and __isolation__."_

Sure, she felt empty and isolated, but there was so much more to it. Without him, a piece of her was missing. Part of her had gone away with him, or had she left it there? She didn't know anymore. All she knew was that pain, terrible numbing pain, was all that she could feel.

None of the consolations that Piper or Phoebe or Darryl gave could reach her. She would never love another man again, for love only brought pain, and that brought loneliness.

She couldn't bear this anymore, it was too much. Magic couldn't bring Andy back, and that was the end of love for her. It had started with her mother, then her grandmother, and now the love of her life.

_What if something happens to Piper or Phoebe next? Oh God Andy… please come back. I need you!_

But Andy wasn't coming back, and if Prue kept herself around her sisters, she would lose them too. _You can kiss your precious Charmed Ones goodbye! All being has witch has done is brought pain and misfortune on our family! I'm done! DONE!_

Prue fell to her knees, burying her face in her hand. She could hardly choke back the telltale sobs that were sure to bring her sisters running. Composing herself, the oldest Halliwell placed a hand on the table beside her, using it to hoist herself up. As she did, a piece of paper slid of and fluttered to the floor.

Stooping to pick it up, her heart nearly stopped. It was a picture of her and Andy from high school, at their prom. They were smiling like they hadn't a care in the world…

_Back then we didn't…_

She felt a fresh wave of tears threaten to overcome her as she remembered so many of the good times she had had with him, along with the bad…

**I stumbled across your old picture today**

**I could barely breathe**

**The moment stopped me cold**

**Grabbed me like a thief**

Without thinking, she stumbled to the phone. Dialing his number furiously, she waited. The tears streamed down her face like a river, soaking her cheeks with their salty taste. She just couldn't hold them in anymore, and she let them fall like rain. If only the pain would go away with them…

"_We're sorry. The number you have dialed is no longer in service."_

Prue threw the phone back on the receiver, anger overwhelming him. Why did he have to die?! She just wanted to talk to him one last time…

**I dialed your number but you wouldn't be there**

**I knew the whole time but it's still not fair **

**I just wanted to hear your voice**

**I just needed to hear your voice**

**What do I do with all I need to say  
So much I wanna tell you everyday  
Oh, it breaks my heart  
I cry these tears in the dark  
I write these letters to you  
But they get lost in the blue  
Cause, there's no address in the stars**

_I can't stay here anymore… I have to get out_. Her mind clouded with grief, Prue grabbed her keys, jumped into her car, and just drove. She didn't know or care where she was going, she just wanted to get away from it all…

She drove slowly, then faster, then slowly again. She didn't care what happened, so long as this pain that was threatening to completely overtake her would go away. Prue wished her stupid heart would just stop beating. She didn't know how much longer she could hold up…

"Dammit, why?! Why Andy? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?" She pulled into the parking lot of some old bar and buried her head in her arms, sobbing. She hated him, she hated him so much. Why did he have to leave her here? Why would Andy do that to her?

**Now I'm driving through the pitch black dark  
I'm screaming at the sky  
Oh, cause it hurts so bad  
Everybody tells me that all I need is time  
Every morning rolls in, and it hurts me again  
And that ain't nothin' but a lie  
What do I do with all I need to say  
Oh, it breaks my heart  
I cry these tears in the dark  
I write these letters to you  
But they get lost in the blue  
Cause, there's no address in the stars**

She stayed like that for hours. Andy was gone, and that was all that mattered. She didn't care about anything anymore, not even her own life. She could die right now for all she cared…

**Without you here with me  
I don't know what to do  
I'd give anything just to talk to you**

**Oh, it breaks my heart  
Oh it breaks my heart  
All I can do is write these letters to you  
But there's no address in the stars**

Consumed as she was in her own grief, she didn't see the other car coming straight for her, but she thought she heard Andy's voice calling out to her…

"I love you too, Andy."

**(A/N: Well I wrote this in 15 minutes, just an idea I had while listening to the song. Tell me what you think in a review please!)**


End file.
